


Truckin' Along

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Developing Relationship, Food Trucks, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Slow Burn, Team as Family, characters to be added as they appear, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform, shit happens on this trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein steal two food trucks and travel across country, escaping the law and selling food while stopping to get gas. There's no way this can go wrong.Fjord begs to fucking differ.





	Truckin' Along

Fjord refuses to let Jester drive one of the trucks, after they escaped with the two and she knocked into multiple things during the chase to get away. They are being searched for, in the next state over, so they have to keep moving, but…

He’s only one guy, and the only one with a drivers licence and legally allowed to drive anywhere, and they have two of these food trucks. They can’t just abandon one! They could, but then it would upset the three woman who wanted two in the first place, and they’d complain at him for days and weeks for it afterwards! 

So Fjord finds some sort of hitch thing, that he can attach to the first food truck in the back to connect to the front of the second one. 

Knowing Nott, he really hopes that decision doesn’t end in the second truck driving backwards at a high speed, pulling the second one along as they try to escape the police if their found out. Nott would find a way to do that just to fuck him over. 

Fjord needs a vacation from this stupid bullshit, but he’s a wanted man now. His face is known as some sort of grand theft auto thief. It’s like the GTA game Jester and Nott like to play but worse somehow. He can’t go fucking  _anywhere_  without worrying he’ll have the cops descending on his ass along with the others. 

All he’s got is a drivers license, no license to speak of to sell food, six asshole friends who want to sell food, one of which is a vegetarian chef who will (thankfully) cook and serve meat, and two god damn fucking trucks that he can’t drive at once and can’t let anyone else drive. 

Its a cross country road trip he could never have wanted in his  _entire life_ , and it’s all his. 

He climbs into the front truck with a huge sigh, once he’s sure the hitch thingamawatsit is secure and in place for truckin’, and looks at the group of people hanging out in the available seats. 

He counts. Counts heads again. Finds two people missing. Two people he doesn’t ever want to be missing in any way, and groans. 

The back truck’s horn honks loudly, for about five seconds, as the engine turns on, and Fjord only has a second to floor it on his own truck before he nearly lets the back truck pass him by.  

When he looks through the drivers door mirror to see the two of them, Jester waves at him from the passenger side seat, tan skin shadowed in the cab’s interior, with Nott giving him the finger from the drivers seat, her dark skin covered in patches of dirt from the road she refuses to wash away as she leans her arm out the window for him to get a good look. 

He knows Nott can drive, she isn’t legally allowed to without a license, but she can. He also knows she won’t stop driving even if he does at the moment, so he keeps going along the road. 

He’ll… He’ll figure something out later, after he drives for a few hours longer. 

Caduceus, heedless of the tension or the fact they are  _driving_ , turns on a stove and starts to cook something. 

Fjord is entirely sure that they are fucked somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt that made this multi chapter mess.   
> An AU where, for some reason or another, the M9 have stolen a couple of food trucks. They’re driving cross country, setting up shop just long enough to buy gas. No food licenses, and on the run from the law. Caduceus is actually passionate about the food they make, Beau builds a rainy day fund with underground fights, and Fjord, (the only one who can drive) is trying to figure out how to drive two trucks at once.


End file.
